Crossing Border
by lunaryu
Summary: Love crosses everything. It crosses time, gender, age, and even crosses life. It was a story of love, a second chance that is given to people who regret their previous life so much that they bring the past memory to the present. ZorroSanji Now,CHAP.2!GO!
1. You, Who are in My Dream

**Title: Crossing Border**

**Fandom: **One Piece

**Author: **lunaryu

**Rating**: T/15+

**Genre: **Drama/Humor/Romance

**Pairing/Characters: **ZoroSanji/Luffy, Nami, Robin, Franky, and everyone else that's gonna come out later

**Disclaimer: **All One Piece Characters are Eichiro Oda-sensei's boys and girls. I only borrow them without permission, not that I gain any money from it, just experience in releasing desire and ideas. Thank you.

**Warning: **_foul language, might be oOC-ness of the characters, the mention of dead characters, the idea of getting reborn, shounen ai/yaoi (boyxboy relationship), ah! And AU—, all the characters wouldn't be in Pirate Era anymore in this story, but as students of university. What more…well, that's it I guess… at least for now. Still, I promise I will put warning in every chapter if there is…._

**Summary: **_Love crosses everything. It crosses time, crosses gender, crosses age, and even crosses life…. _

**A/N: **I don't even know why I made this…ok. I have to say sorry for everyone who wants me to continue the other stories…KHR and Naruto, but I just couldn't ignore the sudden inspiration that came into my head. I love writing, and I am not gonna stop even though I am busy.

Yes, this is the FIRST One Piece fic that I have ever made, ever. That's why please; be good readers, critiques and reviews are very welcomed, but please no flame. Well, I think that's all for the blabbing. Please…take your time slowly and nicely…and enjoy the drama/humor/romance of the characters inside One Piece with open mind….

* * *

**Chapter 1: _You Who Are in My Dream_**

_Tatap matamu bagai busur panah_ (The gazes of your eyes are just like the arrows of bow)

_Yang Kau lepaskan ke jantung hatiku _(that you shoot straightly to my heart)

_Meski Kau simpan, cintamu masih_ (Although you keep it tight, your love is still…)

_Tetap nafasmu wangi hiasi suasana_ (The scent of your steady breaths beautifies this moment)

_Saat kukecup manis bibirmu_ (when I kiss your sweet lips)

_Cintaku tak harus miliki dirimu_ (My love doesn't have to have you)

_Meski perih mengiris-iris segala janji_ (Even though the pain slashes every promise)

_Aku berdansa di ujung gelisah_ (I am dancing on the tip of the nerve)

_Diiringi syahdu lembut lakumu_ (tagged along with your soft gentle behaving melody)

_Kau tebar benih anggun jiwamu_ (you spread the seeds of your elegant souls)

_Namun Kau tiada menuai buah cintaku_ (still, you do no harvest of the fruits of my love)

_Adanya sekuntum rindu_ (there's a sway of loosing)

_Cintaku tak harus miliki dirimu_ (my love doesn't have to possess you)

_Meski perih mengiris-iris segala janji_ (even though the ache slices all the promises)

_Malam-malamku bagai malam seribu bintang_ (my nights are just like a night of a thousand stars)

_Yang terbentang di angkasa bila Kau di sini_ (which are spread across the universe if you're here)

_Tuk sekedar menemani, tuk melintasi wangi_ (for only accompanying, for crossing the sweet fragrance)

_Yang selalu tersaji di satu sisi hati_ (which is always there inside a side of the heart)

_Cintaku tak harus miliki dirimu_ (My love doesn't have to seize you)

_Meski perih mengiris-iris segala janji_ (even if the sore slits the whole promise**)—"Roman Picisan" sung by Dewa 19  
**

It was really strange. Sometimes you only wanted the thing in front of you, so focused, so badly that you never realized what you had beside you.

It was a story of love, a second chance that was given to people who regretted their previous lives so badly that they even brought the memory of their past lives to the present…

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZ

_Love is such a strange feeling. I don't remember where it comes from, when and how. The thing I know is…it's been there when I realize it. Still, human is such an egoistical proud creature. I am really a stubborn one. I can't really accept it, the strange, unfamiliar warm and gentle feeling that resides inside me for you: the one I am supposed to hate._

"_Why…?"_

_My eyes can't move away from your gaze, when you're lying there on the ground, in the middle of the pooling blood._

"_Why?"_

_I can only manage to say that word, confused, angry, sad, feeling so miserable I feel like crying._

_You mutter something under your unsteady breaths, suppressing the pain from those bloody injuries. Still, you manage to smile, a satisfied smile that infuriates me so much I want to kick your ass and wipe away that smile. _

"_Don't smile you shitty stupid marimo! You're supposed to be in pain right now!" I shout, annoyed, but you just grin even more, as if you were trying to tease me. You even laugh, making the blood flow away faster than it supposes to._

_I detest you, you know that? You're so strong it's almost impossible. You're just like a demon, a freaking horrible monster with monstrous power, but you can smile innocently as well, that sometimes makes my heart flutter whenever I see it._

"_Sanji," you speak and I move closer to you. "You know…there's something I really want to tell you." _

_You soften your smile and look at me in my eyes. Somehow, looking at your face, your expression, I get a hunch that you will say something I have wanted to hear since forever. However, judging from the condition you're in right now, I know it will be the last chance I have to hear it._

_And I am scared…. I am so scared to hear it that I snap. "STOP!"_

_You raised your eyebrows at my unexpected reaction._

"_I don't want to hear it," I say slowly, looking at another way._

_You go silent briefly and chuckle after seconds. "Scared?" you even manage to smirk, that freaking annoying smirk._

"_Like hell I am," I reply quickly, annoyed, but ashamed as well for you knowing such a cowardice side of me._

"_I am," you confess, and it surprises me very much I even widen my eyes in disbelief._

"_Zorro…."_

"_Hey, don't make that kinda face," you say slowly, breathing slowly, but unsteadily. "I want to see a good smiling face of yours before I depart from this world," you continued._

"_Don't say such an ominous thing like that, moron," I reply slowly behind my teeth and you laugh again. I even wonder how you can laugh like that despite those injuries. You're indeed a monster._

"_Sanji…," you call my name again, but more weakly now. I am alerted as you cough out blood and your face looks so much in pain, breaths raging, as if you're fighting something invisible to remain staying in this world._

_Then you say those words…, those words I've been dying, desperate to hear these past few years. And you just have to say it in the verge of dying. Oh, God…I really want to punch you in your face, really want to kick your ass if I was given a chance to. _

_Still the chance never comes to me as you close your eyes as if you were sleeping. You set that satisfied smile again and I can only watch as your skin gets paler and paler, gets colder and colder._

_I stare at you without expression, but then…when I think that I will never see your angry face, your powerful gazes and will never hear your annoying voice again I…._

_I realize how hurt I am…._

_I can't stop the tears that begin to gather in my eyes. Drop by drop of those warm liquid wets my cheeks. "Stupid…bastard Marimo…!" I grit my teeth, trying to suppress the pain that begins to spread from the deepest part of my heart through my DNA to my cells and then to my tissues, to my organs and to my skin._

_And I feel broken, broken so much I feel dead._

_I hug your body while crying hard. I am crying so hard my throat hurts. I clutch you tightly and yell your name, hoping that you will be back one more time; that I will be given a chance one more time._

_I just want to return your feeling. You're such a cheating bastard. _

"_How am I supposed to live…if you're not around anymore?" I ask you loudly even though I know you will never hear it._

_No, it's because I know you will not hear it that I can yell like that, such embarrassing phrase that surprises even me._

"_Damn, damn, damn, damn! You're such a moron! Don't die on me like this, Zorro! Not like this! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" and I scream, I scream so loudly that—_

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZ

Sanji opened his eyes and jerked in a shock, waking up to reality with his entire body sweating. He sat up suddenly, breathed shakily and felt chill all over his body.

He looked around. He was in his room, on his bed. He tried to steady his breaths as he took a deep breath before he released it again slowly.

Sanji covered his face as he sighed long. "Damn it…. Another stupid freaking nightmare…!" he muttered slowly as he glanced at his clock: 6 a.m.

_Time to get up, I guess. I have a greeting ceremony today at university at 8 o'clock. I ought to get ready and prepare breakfast._

Sanji then got up from his bed and walked to his bathroom to take a quick shower before he made breakfast.

Sanji looked at his charming face on the mirror after he brushed his teeth. He looked at his reflection on the mirror with unreadable gaze.

_Hi, my name is Blackleg Sanji. I am 18 year old this year and a freshman of a university student. Huh? Don't you dare make fun of my curly eyebrow! It's a nice gift you know, being different. Ah, why my hair is blond? That's not your business, shit head. I live with my foster parent, Redleg Zeff in Jipangu. He's a cook, a wonderful one, no; the best one if I can say. He owns a very famous restaurant named Baratie and I have been his assistant head chef since I was a kid._

_I don't know my real parents, but I don't give a shit about that. I feel enough if I can make Zeff happy for he is the one who raises me up until now. I like women VERY MUCH. I don't belong to one person but every pretty woman can have me, a handsome prince on white horse, if they want to. Wait, what's with that reaction!? Are you puking!? You're gonna pay for that, ass holes!_

_I like cooking best…hey, don't say it is girly! That's how Zeff and I make money, bastard! And I also practice Taekwondo, so if you don't shut your big mouth up, I swear I'll kick your ass literally, morons._

_My live has been very normal it's almost boring up until my 18__th__ birthday. If I know I will keep having this stupid nightmare since the day I turned 18, I wish I could never grow up._

_You see…I keep having this weird dream about a certain world… I don't even know if it really exists or not, but…I am one of the residents of it. There is a wide blue-blue sea; I go to a journey full of action and adventure, sailing to the sea with a big voyage ship, crossing those dangerous lines of that world. I am…with my __**nakama **__I don't really remember. How they look like, how their voices were, it seems there a thick fog preventing me to see the whole case. Well, I indeed remember there's a guy with strange straw-hat, and a girl with orange hair (I bet she's a real babe!), then a guy with a long nose, a woman with straight black hair, and one more guy with big body, oh, there's also a pet...a very cute one I guess, but I can't really note what it is, and...ah, almost forget that there's also a very skinny man…or is that a skeleton, I don't really remember. _

_However, there's a scene, an only scene in that dream that I remember very clearly. It is a scene where someone died, someone with green hair and annoying smirk. It seems in that dream…I love this guy so much, so much it feels so painful watching him die. Strange huh? I am pretty sure I am not a woman in that dream, so why do I feel like that towards him? That's a real wonder of the world._

_Worse, I remember how I treat him when he was about to confess his feeling. Because I am such a coward, I don't want to hear it. I am scared that I will be attached to him and the feeling of him getting away from me scares me so much I can't deal with it._

"_DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_I can even still remember how I yell, shout and scream…while hugging his limp lifeless body. I even still feel the feeling I get when I watch him die. My heart still aches so much._

Sanji sighed once again and brushed his hair. "Hmm, I am indeed such a sinful creature aren't I? Aaah, how can any woman escape from my evil beautiful charm if I am such a handsome guy? I can even fall in love with myself," and he began to behave like an idiot, to praise himself as always like a narcissist moron.

"Yosh, perfect," Sanji tightened his necktie and left bathroom to make breakfast.

"Zeff, are you still alive?" the blond young man knocked his father's bedroom door.

"You're so rude as always, shitty brat," and a big man with red hair and pigtail-mustache (?) came out from the room. Sanji grinned seeing his father's annoyed face.

"I've prepared a special soup for you, shitty old man," Sanji bragged while smirking confidently.

"Hump, you're still far to go as a real cook, damn brat," Zeff snorted and walked to the kitchen to eat Sanji's cooking.

Sanji only sniggered as he followed the old man to the kitchen. They indeed always exchanged insults, but they were more like nick names for both of them. They showed their affection and respect and even their love in strangest way. Still, both of them understood each other so well, very much it's almost envying.

"You're going to your greeting ceremony, aren't you?" Zeff asked while they're having breakfast.

"Yep," Sanji replied proudly.

"I can't even believe you manage to enroll that university…. Isn't there a mistake here?" Zeff muttered while shaking his head.

"Hey! What's with that!? You don't believe your own son's talent in studying!?" Sanji protested in annoyance.

"Well, just look at your _burning_ studying report during high school. It's really hard to believe you can enroll that GRANDLINE University with your low IQ," Zeff continued.

Sanji turned red in anger at that. "My IQ isn't low! And that report was burnt not because I didn't understand the lesson, but because I hardly came to the class as I had to help you in restaurant!"

"Barking dog," Zeff rolled his eyes.

"HEY!" and Sanji shouted.

Zeff chuckled at him. "Well, whatever. I am happy you've got to enroll your favorite university, Sanji," he said while smiling softly now.

Sanji practically blushed, embarrassed suddenly. "That's because my brain is brilliant," and he bragged more. Zeff only laughed hard at Sanji over confidence.

_Speaking about Grandline University…I find it a little weird. No, not the university that is weird. It's just…the familiarity of the name that makes me…odd. Grandline…I've heard that name before, somewhere…far-far away from this world…._

_Ah, yeah…I and my nakama are in Grandline…the fiercest sea in that world. There's a reverse mountain, strange islands, desert kingdom, golden city, sea's monsters…and many more. Such a dangerous and cruel place, yet so beautiful and interesting, I wish I could live there instead of here._

Sanji smiled to himself at the thought. Heh, he felt his current world is not challenging enough to live in. He loved adventures and he enjoyed the dream very much, but…

_I don't want to see anyone dying in my dream…._

If there was no scene like that…then Sanji wouldn't mind even if he didn't wake up anymore, forever…living inside that adventurous world.

Sanji chuckled at that and it caught Zeff's attention. "Have you begun to get crazy or what? Chuckling at yourself like that…creepy brat," he said while raising an eyebrow.

"That's not your business," Sanji spat his tongue out at Zeff while cleaning up the table and hurriedly brought the plates and other cooking utensils to the sink in the kitchen.

"Jeez, brat…," and the older man only rolled his eyes again.

"I am going to college now," Sanji took off his apron and grabbed his bag on the sofa.

"Don't die on the road, son," Zeff said.

"Shut up, and you too old man," Sanji just sniggered again at him and then he got out of the house to Grandline University.

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZ

This nation was called Jipangu, an archipelago which was under government of a kingdom. There are four main islands in Jipangu: Honshu, Hokkaido, Kyushu, and Shikoku.

Sanji was currently living in Honshu. There are four big universities dominating the students living in this island: Grandline, Redline, Calm Belt, and Seablue. Grandline was the biggest and the most famous university in Honshu, no, even in Jipangu, and now Sanji was attending its greeting ceremony for freshmen.

"This is really awesome!" Sanji couldn't help appraising the college as he looked at the very big yard and a lot of Sakura trees that were blooming beautifully and its petals were falling like raining. It's so beautiful he couldn't choose a right phrase to express it.

_I am an official student in this place now! Isn't that wonderful!?_

Sanji was still amazed as he walked under the Sakura trees. He stares upward to the trees, not very minding his surrounding as suddenly he tripped on something and fell down.

"WHOA!" he snapped in surprise, but he didn't hit the grassy ground, instead he landed on something…soft?

Sanji opened his eyes and met a very annoyed looking young man, and more, he could only widen his eyes as he looked at the man. He had dark sharp eyes and unusual green hair. He had a strong, nice built up muscular body that every woman's dying to get as their lover's. And those earrings on his left ear...Sanji looked like he just saw a ghost.

_It's impossible…! He's…_

"_Sanji…." _

A memory about a certain man with the same freaking look flashed inside Sanji's head.

_He's…, the guy in my dream!?_

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZ

Love is indeed a strange sensation. When you found your love once again, crossing the border named life, gender, and time…what will you do?

**End of Chapter 1**

**Tbc…

* * *

  
**

**A/N: **This is it for the first chapter. Hope you like it. Comment please?


	2. Reunion

**A/N: **Wow, I am surprised that many of you like this fic. Thank you very much for your awesome reviews. Well, why don't we try to reply your review here?

Luna: One Piece Boys, who wants to help me reply them? *turns her head at the boys*

Luffy: Oh, me! Me! Pick me up! *lifts his arms excitedly*

Zorro: Is it really necessary? How troublesome… *grunts*

Sanji: Oi, Marimo! You're rude to those ladies! *kicks marimo's head* May I do it for you, madam? *smiles sweetly to the readers*

Franky: I SUPER agree to do it for you! *poses like he always does*

Chopper: Is-is it ok if I want to do it too? *fidgets timidly*

Ussop: Let Captain Ussop do it for you! *taps his own chest proudly*

Luna: *sweet drops* Well, I guess they all agree. Then Luffy, will you? *smiles at Luffy*

Luffy: YATTA!

Others except Zorro: NOT FAIR! *in unison*

Zorro: Do whatever you want…*goes away to take a nap*

Luna: Now, now, you'll take turn to do it, okay. Captain first. Oi, Zorro! You go next! *yells at Zorro to stop him*

Zorro: Eh? *minds it*

Luna: Now, let's start! *ignores the disapproving voices behind her*

Luffy: Let's see…first review from ShaolinQueen. Oh, she likes this story very much! Thanks! And she likes Sanji and Zeff's part! I like that one too! It's somehow cute and funny right?? *grins widely* But she likes the theme of Zorro and Sanji being together most!! *Sanji and Zorro blush behind Luffy* Huh? I won't get in between them! I totally support them! *Zorro and Sanji yell at Luffy in red faces*. And I am capable in falling in love, but I won't fall for my own Nakama, okay? Anyway, Zorro and Sanj are totally…

Zorro: Oi! That's enough! My turn! *hurriedly pushes Luffy away so he won't say anything unnecessary* Okay…second review from endsoftime… (uwaah, your user name is rather…) never mind that. Huh? Well, thank you if you like it. Nn…yeah, I want to know how this shitty AU will work out too *Luna smacks Zorro's head for his rude comment*. And about the update…I suggest you not to hope highly because the author of this story is pretty lazy (Luna: "HEY!"). Okay, she's busy, so she won't be able to update so soon. Be patient, kay?

Sanji: You're done! Now's my turn! *buts in suddenly* From smexygecko and kerumica. Thanks for liking this story…but like the marimo said, you've got to be patient if you want an update. Luna-chan tries her best in the middle of her busy times anyway. Kay? *smiles sweetly at the ladies*

Franky: Now, it's my SUPER turn! *poses again* From Annalin…I am also SUPER waiting for ZoSan action next!

Chopper: T-then it's my turn… Okay, from HiMokusei…. Un, thank you for the compliments. Glad that you like this story XD. And of course Luna-chan will keep writing!

Ussop: And last's my turn, Captain Ussop! Sogeking is with us as well! From Darknecromancer (your username is scary!) Then Sogeking will take this turn! Cool? That's me (the others: "NOT YOU! The story is!") Okay, okay, thank you for calling it cool. What!? This is your first time!? Wow, Luna-kun, you can't write anything reckless in this story and scar her eyes, okay? It's good if you like this pairing. Yep, seems that it is incarnation fic, but I am sure Luna-kun has something more in her sleeve. Now your turn, Ussop-kun. Oh, okay, from Annisa. Oh, you like it, glad to hear that. Huh…? What…? *blushes furiously until he can't say anything* If Luna-chan put that scene here, it wouldn't be a rated T story anymore, right…? *glances at Luna who considers this idea seriously* I hope she won't use us to witness that scene if she really puts it in this story…*cries literally*

Luna: Oh, you're done. Thank you everyone! Maybe I will use the girls for the next review answer. Then, let's go to the story!

**Disclaimer: Eichiro Oda-sensei is the father of One Piece chara. I only borrow his boys to play with.**

**Warning: **_foul language, shounen ai, incarnation idea, I think nothing dangerous for this chapter…

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 2: _Reunion_**

_Dan…dan bila esok datang kembali seperti sedia kala _(And…and if tomorrow can turn back to the origin)

_di mana kau bisa bercanda_ (where you can kid around)

_Dan…perlahan Kau pun lupakan aku mimpi, burukmu _(And…slowly you forget me, your nightmare)

_di mana t'lah kutancapkan duri tajam_ (where I plunge a sharp spike)

_Kau pun menangis…menangis sedih…_ (You're crying…crying sadly…)

_Maafkan aku… _(I am sorry…)

_Dan bukan maksudku, bukan inginku melukaimu _(And…it's not my intention, not my desire to hurt you)

_Sadarkah Kau di sini ku pun terluka _(do you realize that I am also hurt here)

_Melupakanmu…menepikanmu…_ (Forgetting you…pushing you away…)

_Maafkan aku—_ (I am sorry—)

_Lupakanlah saja diriku bila itu bisa membuatmu_ (Just forget me if it can make you)

_Kembali bersinar dan berpijar seperti dulu kala_ (shine and sparkle like you used to be)

_Caci maki saja diriku bila itu bias membuatmu_ (Just offend me if it can make you)

_Kembali bersinar dan berpijar seperti dulu kala_ (shine and sparkle like you used to be)—**"Dan" **_sung by _**Sheila on Seven

* * *

  
**

**Previous chapter—**

Sanji opened his eyes and met a very annoyed looking young man, and more, he could only widen his eyes as he looked at the man. He had dark sharp eyes and unusual green hair. He had a strong, nice built up muscular body that every woman's dying to get as their lover's. And those earrings on his left ear...Sanji looked like he just saw a ghost.

_It's impossible…! He's…_

"_Sanji…." _

A memory about a certain man with the same freaking look flashed inside Sanji's head.

_He's…, the guy in my dream!?_

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

Sanji couldn't let go of his eyes from the man in front of his face who looked at him back in his baby blue eyes. Thus at that moment he felt the time stop, freezing.

_Such beautiful dark green eyes…. The color of the deep ocean…._

Sanji couldn't help admiring those eyes. It felt…really nostalgic it's weird.

"Oi," the green haired man in front of him made voice and brought Sanji back to his sense. "How long are you gonna stay on top of me, _curly eyebrow_?" the man frowned in annoyed look.

Upon hearing the sudden nickname, a vein popped up on Sanji's head. "Who are you calling…_curly eyebrow_!?" he actually stood as fast as he could and laid a kick aiming at the man's head, but the man reacted as fast as Sanji and blocked the sudden attack with a long wrapped stick in his hand.

"Not bad," the man smirked annoyingly and Sanji couldn't careless.

_What's with this guy!? Even the irritating tone and his smirk…are totally the same as the man in my dream!_

Sanji yelled literally inside his head, feeling really annoyed and irritated suddenly. "Are you picking a fight with me?" he asked in annoyance as he put down his foot back to the ground.

"No, I believe you should apologize first for falling on top of me and disturbing my nap," the man said as he stood and cleaned the dust on his clothes, long sleeved old green suit and black long pants.

"Well, excuse me, how could I know that there's people sleeping under a tree in a freaking morning time at the yard inside of the university which would hold a greeting ceremony soon enough?" Sanji protested while rolling his eyes.

"Greeting ceremony…that's right. I was on the way to the ceremony, but I couldn't find the place and decided to skip it since it's so troublesome," the green haired _marimo_ said as he looked like thinking.

"You often get lost don't you?" Sanji closed his eyes as he said that sarcastically, lifting his hands and shoulders in the process.

The man lifted his face at Sanji and looked at him wonderingly. "How did you know that?" he asked slowly.

Sanji then stopped dead and opened his eyes in a surprised look. "Eh…?" he brought his hand to his mouth and thought. "I…don't know…," he said slowly.

_Right…how can I know about that? Is it because of the dream? But…I don't know anything about that man in my dream. I only knew I loved him…and watching him die felt awful._

"You're strange," the man suddenly said, interrupting Sanji's training of thought.

"Like hell I want to hear that from you, shitty _marimo_," Sanji snapped at him, more annoyed.

Suddenly the man lifted his eyebrows and looked at Sanji oddly. "This might sound strange, but I feel like I've met you before," he said and Sanji skipped one heartbeat. "The nickname sounds familiar too," the man smiled at him gorgeously and Sanji was captivated by it.

Suddenly Sanji's heart beat faster and he couldn't release his gaze from the attractive young man's charm. "Ju-just your imagination! It's the first time we meet!" Sanji tried to sound tough, but somehow it's futile since he stuttered. He hoped he didn't blush right now, but he wasn't sure.

The man grinned at him. "Why are you blushing, curly eyebrow?" he asked teasingly.

"Shut up! I am not! And don't call me that! I have a nice given name, you ass hole!" then Sanji snapped more, flushing in shame and anger at the same time.

"Oh, what's yours?" The man then asked.

"Sanji…, Blackleg Sanji," Sanji answered lowly.

"I am Zorro, Roronoa Zorro," the man then returned the favor by giving his name and it clenched Sanji's heart.

_His name…, even his name is the same as him…! It can't be happening! It's a solely dream! How can I dream about the real person that I have never met before!? Is this…a foreseen dream!? Then I have a power to see future!? But wait, it means this guy is almost dead! But no—, wait…how about the situation? There's no reverse mountain or the adventurous terror here… Might be it is kind of foreseen dream that came up disguising itself as a plain dream…._

And Sanji kept debating to himself whether or not he should tell the guy about the dream he had, but he didn't want to be regarded as a freak in the first day of his college life.

"Hellooo, is anybody inside your brain?" Zorro then waved his hand in front of Sanji's serious spacing out face to bring him back from his little wonderland.

"Eh, sorry, just thinking something," Sanji quickly responded to him as he saw the green haired man chuckle. "What?" he asked, suddenly feeling irritated again.

"No, I just thought you're quite stupidly interesting," Zorro said and smiled small again confidently and Sanji felt he was about to blush again so he punched Zorro's chest lightly while not looking at his eyes.

"You're the one who have interesting stupid green hair, shitty _marimo_," Sanji returned it immediately as he decided to move or he would feel more strangely than right now.

"Wait, I am heading to the same direction. Might as well go together," Zorro followed immediately after he grabbed his bag and rest the long warped stick on his right shoulder.

Sanji glanced at the man beside him and rested his gaze on the long stick. "Is that a sword?" He didn't know why he thought it was. He just…felt like it.

"Huh? This?" Zorro put the long stick on his hand. "Yep, It's a _katana_," he said as he looked at the _katana_ fondly.

"Wow, isn't it dangerous, bringing a sharp object like that to a college?" Sanji raised his eyebrow in a surprise.

"Yeah, but it's special occasion. I want it, this _Wado Ichimonji_ to be here, to look at me in this moment when I am able to enter this university," he said and smiled childishly as if he were talking about dream.

Sanji was seriously caught off guard when he looked at his expression. Suddenly he remembered about many things, many things that seemed ever happened somewhere…a long time ago.

_W-what was that…?_

He looked confused suddenly. Then he shook his head. "Why do you want it to look at you exactly? Isn't it an inanimate object?" he asked further.

"Well, it's a memento from my girlfriend," Zorro said and Sanji's heart suddenly sank when he heard that.

_Eh…? Why…do I feel odd…? What is…, is it…pain?_

"Hoo, y-your girlfriend?" Sanji asked, trying to sound teasing, but somehow, his voice came out more dreadful than he thought.

Zorro recognized the changing tone and looked at Sanji for a second before suddenly he asked out of blue, "Worried?" in that teasing annoying smirk.

"W-why would I be worried for something like that!?" Sanji overreacted as always and it made Zorro laugh. "Don't laugh! What's funny, you shitty _marimo_!?" and Sanji shouted more, feeling really embarrassed suddenly.

"No, sorry," he said, trying to stop the laugh, but damn it was so funny. He didn't know why but he enjoyed it so much teasing this blond guy. "Your reaction is hilarious as always. It always amuses me most," he said again and Sanji practically surprised at that.

_Always?_

Sanji thought oddly. "Why did you say _always_?" Sanji asked it out loud.

"Eh?" then Zorro also realized. "Ah…I don't really get it, but…I feel really familiar with your presence," he said as he looked at Sanji's eyes again. "I really do feel…we've ever met before…." He stared deeply into Sanji's eyes and suddenly his hand reached at Sanji's face.

Sanji's heart beat faster and faster than it should. Then those eyes…, he didn't know why, but he couldn't let go of his eyes from those sharp dark green deep ocean eyes. He felt like…he was drowned in those eyes. He couldn't move and when he's about to close his eyes, his sense kicked in suddenly and he managed to stop whatever almost happened to both of them.

One of Sanji's hands was on Zorro face blocking his view from his deep red expression. "I think we should go faster, or the ceremony will begin without us," Sanji made excuse. He didn't know how to explain what just happened, but he didn't want to talk about it. He was still red when he uncovered Zorro's eyes and quickly ran away to the crowd in front of him before Zorro could note that he was blushing like hell.

Zorro was left behind, but he wouldn't get lost with so many crowds ahead him. He looked at his right hand which managed to touch Sanji's soft hair a moment ago. It felt like electricity. He closed his eyes and covered his mouth. "What happened to me just now…?"

Zorro didn't know why…but he felt like he had butterflies on his stomach. His heartbeat increased its rhythm, and he smelled something really nice from his hand, a very familiar scent that he liked so much, but he didn't know what smell it was.

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

_Tha-that was close…!_

Sanji thought as he panted slightly after running away from the subject of his fastened heartbeat and suffocated lungs.

_W-what happened just now…? What was he trying to do…or more…what were we trying to do? Damn, what happened!? I didn't know what got into me! For a moment I felt like...like wanting to…!_

Sanji blushed really hard at the thought. "That can't be! I am a ladies man!! It's a mistake! That's the dream's fault! I am not like that!" Sanji then yelled at himself literally, rather furious, but ashamed as well, making all the students around him look at him wonderingly or weirdly or _freakily_, whatever. Who cared anyway?

_Ok, calm down, Sanji! You've got to think it slowly. There must be a rational explanation for this…. For…for this unexplained desire I suddenly have towards a guy…._

He puked mentally when he thought about that. "Damn it…, am I having fever right now? Guess not…." Sanji sighed weakly as he closed his eyes again and tried to straighten his body again. "Okay, better stay away from that guy from now on…. Then I will not feel strange anymore…."

_But that will not explain the dream I have this past year. I have to confirm it…. If it's indeed a foreseen dream…, then that guy's in danger of losing his life…._

Sanji remembered how Zorro died in his dream, and he turned pale. "I won't let that happen…, not in this reality…." Sanji decided. "But that means I have to hang around him for the amount of time, and that equals me having experience that kind of moment a lot more…. Suddenly I feel regretful for entering this university…." Sanji literally cried at that.

"…welcome to this university and enjoy your time studying many things in this college…"

The greeting ceremony was starting and seven leaders of the college, called _Sichibukai, _took turn to speak, greeting the new students of that year.

"…and the greeting from the new students will be presented by...hey…, wa-wait! You—, what are you doing!?"

Suddenly there's a ruckus on the stage and Sanji was interested to look at what actually happened. He looked at the podium as suddenly there's a young man wearing a familiar straw-hat hijacked the podium and the mike. He took a deep breath and, "HEY ALL OF YOU!" suddenly shouted very-very loudly despite using the microphone, creating a sharp painful attack to everyone eardrums. Even Sanji had to cover his ears as a reaction of the sudden attack.

"Oww, what the hell—!" Sanji looked at the guy in surprised and confused face as the guy grinned widely on the podium.

"THE ONE WHO WILL GET THE _ONE PIECE_ AND BE THE TOP OF THIS GRANDLINE IS ME! MONKEY D. LUFFY! REMEMBER THAT, _YAROUTOMO_!" he kept shouting like a crazy teenage when suddenly the securities hopped up on the podium and brought him back down.

_Is that guy crazy or what?_

Sanji looked like he had just seen an idiotic scene in front of him, but more than anything…he suddenly felt he liked the guy who just ignored all the common senses and went out all of his might in saying such crazy things. Sanji found it very funny and laughed very hard at that. "That's our Luffy!" he didn't even feel strange at first, but after few minutes of good laughing, Zorro came up behind him.

"Jeez, that idiot never learns…. He's always like that…." The green haired man shook his head in an amused look.

"That's why we follow him right?" Sanji still chuckled when he said that, and then it just hit him in the head, the realization was.

_Eh…when do we follow him exactly?_

Still at that time Sanji didn't really care. This familiarity and all the crazy events happening around him seemed calling his desire more. He didn't know why, but he felt that he would experience the adventure he had been missing lately. Even though it was the real world and not the dream land, he was kind of sure that he would definitely like his life better from now on.

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

"Ahahahaha! That was really fun!" The straw-hat guy was inside a detention room when he said that, laughing like a maniac.

"Jeez, Luffy, you almost made my heart stop when you did that!" an orange haired girl wearing dark blue blouse and mini white skirt shouted at the childish boy angrily.

"Eh, but I thought it's really interesting. He behaves just like Luffy," a red haired guy in a formal lecture suit grinned, very amused.

"Don't speak so lightly like that, Shanks-sensei! He just hijacked the podium you know!" the girl shouted at her teacher in return.

"_Maa_, _maa_, don't worry about small thing like that, Nami-chan. He didn't have any bad intention," Shanks said calmly, still grinning.

_Is that even a small problem!?_

Nami wanted to smack her teacher's head for his irresponsible comment just now, but she was just too frustrated that she couldn't retort him. Beside, he was her teacher. What if he marked her as a rebel? She certainly didn't want that.

"That's right, Nami, don't make a fuss over an unimportant thing like that," Luffy just grinned more widely and it pissed Nami so much the veins popped up on her head.

"I don't want to hear that from a troublemaker like you!" Nami lunged at his neck and strangled him from behind with her over power hug.

"GYAAAAH! It hurts! It huuurts!" Luffy tried to release himself from Nami's devilish grip when Shank chuckled at their childish behavior.

"What a couple," he said, shaking his head. "It's nice to be young," he continued.

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!!" Nami hurriedly objected that remark loudly while looking at her teacher angrily. "Don't joke around with me! Who wants to be his girlfriend!? You at least must have 7 lives to be the one! And I don't want to get in trouble because of him!" Nami humped and released the chocked boy as she stomped hard to make her way out of the room.

"Wow, harsh girlfriend you have there, Luffy," Shanks said slowly, pitying the boy who almost died on his spot getting strangled by a demonic girl just now.

Luffy coughed and stroked his sore neck. "Hey, she just told you that we're not in that kind of relationship, Shanks," Luffy also objected.

"You're not? But you seem very close," Shanks looked surprised.

"She's my best friend from high school. Well, many things happened to her and her sister, Nojiko, and I just happened to be there. Involved some flying punches and kicks to that stupid evil shark-man and voila, we're best friend ever," Luffy grinned widely while Shanks tried to decipher the explanation Luffy just gave him. Still, in the end he could only manage that Nami and his sister Nojiko had a problem with a man who looked like shark and Luffy helped them. Since then they're best friends. Well, save the detail for later if the girl wanted to tell him personally.

"Then…how is home, Luffy?" Shanks asked while smiling fondly at the childish boy.

"It's great! The apartment is great and I can plant many plants on the veranda. Thanks for inviting me to live there, Shanks! I don't know where I should live when I receive that letter," Luffy said.

Shanks looked serious suddenly. "The letter…do you know who sent it to you?" he asked.

"No, but I thank him or her or whoever it was sending me the letter. Without it I can't even enter this college, right?" the straw-hat young man said while smiling happily.

Shanks softened his expression as he looked at the cute smiling boy. "Sure…," he said slowly.

_But after the incident ten years ago…why would someone invite Luffy to come to this college? I smell something fishy here…. Whoever sent that letter, they must have had a certain plan for Luffy and I don't like the way they did it!_

"Shanks?" Luffy looked confused when Shanks suddenly got silent again.

"Ah, it's nothing. You should enjoy your college life Luffy," Shanks said while smiling at him and tapped his straw-hat on his head.

"Un! I will, since there will be a lot of adventures here and there in this college!" Luffy got really excited at that.

"Oh yeah, about _One Piece_ you mentioned on podium…," Shanks was utterly confused when he mentioned that.

"Huh, Shanks, you didn't know? The letter said 'when you get at the top of this university, you would get the treasure One Piece.' I don't really know what it means, but it seems really challenging and I smell an adventure to fight over this!" Luffy grinned really widely at that, almost freaking Shanks.

"Eh…?" Shanks was definitely not expecting that to come.

_One Piece…the fight…? It can't be—!_

Shanks stood and hurriedly left the room in a freaked look despite Luffy calling his name. He never turned his face at Luffy again and disappeared in the corridor.

"Shanks is weird as always," Luffy only threw his head aside as he looked at the door which was left open. He grinned. "No sign that ban me to go outside right? Then I'll take my leave as well," he said as he also went out of the room, not even understanding what a detention meant.

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

Even though it's hard to believe, sometimes strange things happen. And even though your mind can not really decipher what is actually happening around you, your heart understands and you want to go along with it together, to that adventurous dream….

**End of Chapter 2**

**Tbc…

* * *

  
**

**A/N: **Now this is the second chapter of this story. No much progress, but I will introduce them to each other properly in next chapter. Well? Comments please?

With love,

Lunaryu~~~


End file.
